newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Biz Kids
Elizabeth Wright, Pat Cashman, John Keister | country = United States | company = WXXI | distributor = American Public Television PBS Kids Go! (2008-2012) PBS Kids (2017) | network = | first_aired = January 6, 2008 | last_aired = June 20, 2017 | num_seasons = 6 | num_episodes = 71 | list_episodes = List of Biz Kid$ episodes | language = English }} Biz Kid$ (stylized as biz KID$) is an educational television/sketch comedy/variety show that teaches financial education and entrepreneurship to kids and teenagers. It uses sketch comedy, musical guests, guest and special guest appearances, and young actors to explain basic economic concepts.Davila, Florangela. "PBS series features local business whiz kids ", SeattleTimes.com. 17 February 2008. Its motto is: "Where kids teach kids about money and business." It is like a PBS Kids Go! version of Almost Live!. Similar to other shows like CBC Television’s Street Cents, KING-TV’s Watch This!, The Mickey Mouse Club and other shows that are similar to. Production Biz Kid$ was created by the producers of Bill Nye the Science Guy, the Emmy Award winning science show from the 1990s. Comedy sketches, spoofs of old TV shows and movies, commercial parodies, and silly antics performed by a cast of Seattle teenage actors. The first season of Biz Kid$, comprising 26 episodes, was filmed in 2007. The second season, comprising 13 episodes, began filming in April 2008. The crew traveled to various locations in the United States to film young entrepreneurs. The Halloween episode is filmed in October 2007, and other holiday episodes that are filmed. Cast The Biz Kid$ cast is made up largely of teenage actors from the Seattle area. Writer John Keister also has small recurring roles. The original cast members were Lauren Dupree, Kaelon Horst, Bob Jones, Maia Lee, Alexander Oki, Amanda Powers, Miriam Schwartz, Austin Siedentopf, Devon Stark, Christina Taylor, and Elizabeth Wright. The Biz Kid$ Hosts= * Lauren (The Hip Hop Dancer) * Kaelon (The Smooth and Suave Boy), Lauren’s best friend * Maia (The Friend Lover), Lauren’s other best friend, the youngest of Biz Kid$ * Alex (The Language Speaker) * Amanda (The Attention Girl), Christina’s best friend * Miriam (The Funny People Laugher), one of Christina & Amanda’s best friends * Austin (The Pranker Boy), Alex’s best friend * Devon (The Tae Kwon Do Boy), the second-youngest of Biz Kid$ * Christina (The Perfectionist), Amanda & Miriam’s best friend * Lizzy (The Creative Girl), another one of Christina & Amanda’s best friends Sketches * All My Investments, a parody of the soap opera on ABC, All My Children. Featured in two episodes "Saving and Investing for Your Future" and "Bulls, Bears and Financial Markets". * The No-Sale Zone, a parody of the television series The Twilight Zone. Featured in an episode "Sell, Sell, Sell (The Science of Sales)". * Mr. Squeezya Card, a commercial parody of the Visa card. Featured in an episode "Using Your Credit-Crazy or Compelling?". * As the Economy Turns and As the Budget Turns, both parodies of the CBS soap opera As the World Turns. Featured in two episodes. * The Adventures of Compulsive and Compare Kid, Amanda and Miriam as two teenage girls to look at the newest phone ever. Featured in an episode "How to Be a Smart Consumer". * Banks of Our Lives, a parody of the soap opera on NBC, Days of Our Lives. Featured in an episode "Take it to the Bank!". * Gus Greenback: Gumshoe Detective”, a teen detective named Gus Greenback (Austin Siedentopf) has all the money clues to his friends, a pretty girl named Darla Dollar (Miriam Schwartz) and an other detective Sergeant Sawbuck (Lauren DuPree) solving some entrepreneur files in 1940s Seattle, Washington (U.S. state). * Movies & TV show spoofs are featured in some episodes. And many more sketches on ''Biz Kid$. Episodes Broadcasting Biz Kid$ is produced in association with WXXI of Rochester, NY, is distributed by American Public Television in the United States, and started airing in the United States on January 6, 2008. By June 2008, the show was on 311 of the nation's 343 PBS stations in 50 states.http://www.cuna.org/newsnow/printer_version.php?story_id=36369 By the launch of Season Two, Biz Kid$ was airing in all 50 states and was available to over 287 million people. Curriculum A free curriculum is available for download for use by teachers and parents to use in classrooms, afterschool programs and at home."Biz Kid$ Teacher Professional Development Kit", WXXI.org. Each episode has a specially designed curriculum with activities, reviews and tests, all of which comply with the National Endowment for Financial Education standards. Five core Biz Kid$ lesson plans will be available in Spanish. References External links * * "Biz Kid$: Credit Union-Sponsored TV Series", NCUF.coop (National Credit Union Foundation Biz Kids webpage) Category:Children's sketch comedy Category:2008 American television series debuts Category:2017 American television series endings Category:2000s American sketch comedy television series Category:2010s American sketch comedy television series Category:PBS Kids shows